


Sexual Healing

by pikajo14



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cowgirl Position, Cullenlingus, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Gentle Kissing, Love, Making Out, Moaning, Oral Sex, Romance, Rough Kissing, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 04:41:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12100935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pikajo14/pseuds/pikajo14
Summary: Goku is in the hospital after his first fight with Vegeta. While sitting there, he and Bulma wonder what went wrong with their love lives, that is until they wonder what could have been. After a senzu and a trip to Capsule Corp, Goku and Bulma finally give in to what's been there all along. Will they find what they were really looking for or will it ruin their friendship forever?





	Sexual Healing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TylerMcFly2019](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TylerMcFly2019/gifts).



> This is the first of many oneshots that I am gifting out. These are mainly for people who followed me over from fanfiction . net. So if you followed me over, drop a comment with your screen name. I already know a lot of you who have come over here. If you have an idea for a gift, just leave it in the comments.

Bulma paced the hospital more than once. Chichi had just left, taking Gohan home. Krillin had also been cleared, but Goku was still stuck in bed. She wished there was a way to help him, but his body had to heal. She was told to leave, but chose to go inside his room. Goku was trying to sit up. She knew that he didn’t like the idea of sitting still.

“Oh, Bulma. I thought you left.” Goku was looking around, hoping this wasn’t another trick that had to do with needles. Those nurses had tried and failed to stick him. He was barely holding his own here. If he wasn’t careful, that needle would poke up and it would all be over.

Bulma giggled, noting how on guard he was. “No one is with me. Trust me, I know better than to try a needle with you.” She walked over and sat on his bed.

Goku stared at her. “I did think you left with the others though.” He looked away. “It has to be hard on you with Yamcha being dead and all.” He felt a little bad about it. If he hadn’t died, then none of his friends would have died.

Bulma sighed. “Don’t worry about me. He’s probably looking at all of the angels up there.” She didn’t mean to sound so depressed, but after her boyfriend’s eyes wandered, she was losing her confidence. Maybe she wasn’t as pretty as she thought she was.

Goku noted the look on her face. “What are angels? I didn’t see any when I was dead,” the fighter stated. “All I got was King Kai, and trust me, he’s not that nice to look at.”

Bulma giggled. “Well, maybe it will be a learning experience for him.” She frowned again. “I just wish he could keep his eyes on one person at a time. He used to be scared of women, now he goes after everything in a skirt.”

“Kind of like Master Roshi,” Goku said, trying to get up. He hated these casts. “Damn, I wish I had a senzu bean. Healing like this is going to take forever.”

Bulma perked up at that. “I think I have one in my purse.” She looked through the bag, finding an old bean at the bottom. “If you take this, you can go home,” she said with a smile, only to watch Goku’s face fall.

“Bulma, did I get married too quickly?” the saiyan asked.

“Well, you did get engaged and married in the same day… you barely knew Chichi when you married her,” Bulma stated.

“Yeah, and it’s come back to bite me in the ass. I thought she would be super cool about things, being a fighter and all. But it turned out that she just doesn’t know me at all. Can you imagine me as a working man?” Goku grumbled.

Bulma thought that over. “No, you’ve always been a fighter.”

“And don’t get me started on the sex. Most of the time, she just lays there like a fish,” Goku growled.

The heiress was shocked. She never thought she would see the day that Goku would talk about sex. “Yeah, Yamcha likes to stick to the same things. Usually, it’s a blowjob and sex, nothing more.”

Goku sighed. “All I get is the sex. Chichi won’t try anything new. She says it’s dirty, but I can go down on her and she doesn’t complain.”

“I try to get Yamcha to do that, but he refuses.” Bulma crossed her arms.

The saiyan sighed. “Sometimes I wonder why I didn’t marry you; things would have been a hell of a lot easier. I can’t even train my own son.”

Bulma froze at his words. “Goku…do you mean that?” After they had run into each other at the tournament with Piccolo, she’d entertained that idea until Chichi had shown up. The naïve boy she met all of those years ago was gone and replaced by a rugged man. She didn’t think he would be so handsome.

Goku looked back up at her. “Well, yeah…” He turned red. “You’ve always been pretty, Bulma, and smart, too.”

The heiress turned redder before walking forward and placing the bean in Goku’s mouth. “I can get you here every morning for when Chichi visits, if you want to go to my house instead.”

“Anything to get away from those nurses. I can’t sleep with them trying to poke me every five seconds.” Goku moved around, feeling his wounds heal. “Does that mean that you’re going to pay the hospital to pretend I’m here?”

“You know it’s just a drop in the bucket.” Bulma said, helping him over to the window. “Did you just want to take nimbus out?”

Goku shook his head. “We can go together…if you want.” Now that he had said something about wishing that she was his, he was staring at her. The saiyan took in her form.

“We can do that,” the heiress agreed. The hospital staff wasn’t happy with her but she was able to pay them off so they wouldn’t call Chichi. That way Goku could get some peace and quiet for at least a night.

Goku got in the car. It had been a long time since he had ridden in one of these. “Remember when we met?”

Bulma laughed. “Yeah, I hit you with my car, then I tried to shoot you…good times.”

“Yeah…” The saiyan looked away, feeling awkward. She really was beautiful, but had he never noticed. Goku had just been too focused on fighting and wanting to make others happy. If only he had been paying attention, then he wouldn’t have married Chichi, but he did love his son. Gohan was the only thing holding him there at the moment.

When they pulled up to the house, Bulma placed her car in a capsule and the two of them walked inside. She showed Goku to his room, but noticed something. “Should I wash your Gi? I know you probably want a shower,” Bulma asked.

Goku nodded. “That would be nice…” He was prepared to go into the bathroom as a thought struck him. His mouth opened before he could stop himself. “Remember when you gave me that bath…” He covered his mouth, feeling embarrassed.

Bulma stood there, frozen in place. Did Goku just try to ask her to bathe with him? She thought over her options. They were friends…he was married, she was taken… was it a good idea for them to cross that line? The heiress walked forward. “We could…try.” Her heartbeat picked up. They were really going to do this. She followed him into the bathroom, feeling slightly nervous. ‘Pull yourself together, Bulma. It’s just Goku; you’ve got this.’ She thought to herself.

Goku stared at her, pulling at his sash and letting it fall to the floor. He took a deep breath as she began to remove her top. He felt scared in a way. This would change their friendship, but there were things he needed to know. The saiyan couldn’t go the rest of his life hiding these feelings he felt. His shirt fell to the floor, followed by her bra. The saiyan’s breath hitched as he looked at her breasts. Sure, he had seen them before, but this was different. He was only a child then. Things had changed. Already, he felt a stirring from below. The saiyan could tell that this was what he really wanted.

The heiress watched as he dropped his pants. She took a deep breath, trying to calm her heart. This was just Goku. He was her friend… but damn it, his body was like that of a god. Her skirt dropped to the floor at the same time as her underwear. Across from her, he did the same thing.

They gazed at each other as the water continued to run. Eyes were going everywhere, examining each other from head to toe. Goku groaned, he knew he was growing, but didn’t care about that. Her body was just so perfect. That skin of hers was like porcelain, fragile to the touch, but at the same time inviting.

Bulma walked forward, taking Goku’s hand. “We need to get you in the shower.” She watched him nod and he followed her under the spray. The heiress stared as his hair fell. She had never seen it do that before. Slowly, she reached up, touching his skin. There wasn’t a soft patch on him. Never had she been meet with so much perfection.

Goku trailed his fingers down her stomach, feeling that skin for what felt like the first time. Such delicate skin turned out to be soft as well. Her eyes locked with his as she grabbed a bottle of shampoo. Bulma let it fall on her fingers before running her hands through his hair. The saiyan growled low in his throat, sending heat down her spine. She pulled roughly, discovering that he rather liked a bit of pain. He was a fighter after all. At the same time, Goku’s hands landed on her hips, taking in and memorizing the slender form that he had longed to touch for a while. His hands slid around, grabbing her ass and squeezing it. Bulma’s head flew back as she let out a moan, exciting the saiyan beyond measure.

Goku ended up taking the bottle from Bulma though, and started in on her hair. He never thought something like a shower could be so… sensual. The saiyan dragged his fingers through her hair, taking in the scent of the coconut shampoo as he did so. Both of them washed out their hair, only to grab the soap first. The saiyan got to it first, covering a wash cloth in it. Goku lathered it down her arms, before heading to her chest. The heiress gasped as he placed the soap on her breasts. The saiyan was taking his time, spreading out his touches between each breast. “Goku…” She whimpered, but it didn’t last long. The lather continued down her body, trailing down her stomach. Goku locked his eyes with her before he got to her womanhood. His cheeks were red as she gave him a nod. Her breath hitched as he rubbed it through the cloth. “Go…” The heiress wasn’t expecting this kind of heat. Especially from her oldest friend.

The saiyan was enraptured. The smell of the soap was being overridden by her heat and it was bouncing off the walls of the shower stall. The spray washed away the soap, leaving him to stare at her clean body. Bulma took the rag from him, lathering his chest and sliding it downward. When she reached his manhood, she gripped it, rubbing it through the cloth. The saiyan groaned low in his throat as she gasped. He was just so hard. Ideas flew through her mind as the water washed off the last of the soap from him.

Goku couldn’t think. The saiyan was long gone. He only had one thing on his mind right now. Slowly, he leaned forward, letting his forehead rest against the heiress’s. Bulma’s eyes remained locked with his, but slowly, they began to close. Goku followed suit, leaning down as she pushed herself up, letting their lips meet in the middle. Pure electricity jolted through his body. It was as if multiple energy blasts had been fired off inside of him, but instead of causing him harm, they breathed a new life into him.

Bulma whimpered, moving her lips against his. His lips had become so passionate as they danced with hers. Never had she expected this much desire from the man in front of her. The softness became rougher as they gave into each other. She wanted that hard body. Why had she lied to herself for so long? The heiress opened up her mouth, letting that tongue come in to greet hers. The fire behind those lips was nothing compared to that tongue. She moaned, letting his mouth devour it. His tongue pushed into her mouth, striking against her own. The heiress’s hands moved up his chest and around Goku’s neck. His wasn’t the same boy she met all of those years ago.

The saiyan groaned, picking her up and carrying her out of the shower. They didn’t even dry off as he took her down the hall into her bedroom, leaving a trail of water behind them.

Bulma took a deep breath as he sat her down on the bed. His lips found hers again, causing her to gasp. His hands seemed to be going everywhere. The heiress moaned, feeling his hands touch that place between her legs once more. Bulma pulled her mouth off of his, moaning his name loudly.

Goku growled low in his throat as he lowered himself to the floor in front of her. She had said that Yamcha wouldn’t to this for her… Her eyes watched him as he pulled her legs apart and dove his head forward.

Bulma couldn’t believe it. Goku was actually willing to go down on her. She gasped, feeling his tongue dragging down her folds. His eyes were closed as he forced them open with his tongue, finding her clit in seconds. He swirled his tongue against the sensitive nub, causing her to cry out. “Go…Goku,” she whimpered, digging her fingers into the sheets. “More…oh.” Her legs moved up and around him as she fell back against her bed. Her back arched as he made hungry sounds. The heiress could feel his tongue moving down to her core, twisting inside of her. “Goku!” she moaned. She was breathing heavily, whimpering loudly with need. The saiyan bit down on her pearl, causing her to shout out his name to the heavens. It had never felt this intense before.

The saiyan growled, her taste was beyond anything he had ever tried. Goku found that he couldn’t get enough of her. Soothing her with his tongue, he dove back in. Her opening was dripping, allowing that sweet nectar to grace his tongue. Goku’s hands grabbed her hips, pulling her closer to his mouth. He felt a twitching and suddenly realized what was happening. It took Chichi forever to cum…hell, he didn’t think she could cum really. But here Bulma was, locked up in ecstasy, moaning his name and thrashing against the bed. He slowed his tongue as he removed his lips, pulling himself up on top of her.

Bulma was panting as Goku came down on top of her. She wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him fiercely. Her taste was on his lips, but she didn’t care. Nothing had ever felt that amazing before.

Goku pulled up from the kiss to look at her. He gave her a small smile. “I don’t know what he’s thinking, but I would do that again.”

Bulma giggled, sliding her hand down his body and finding his cock. He hissed as she stroked it. “Maybe you should get on your back.”

The saiyan did what she asked, rolling to the side and landing on his back. His erection was sticking up as she maneuvered herself around, keeping her body on his right. She was laying down, with her face in his crotch, which was to his liking. Before Goku could speak, she toyed with the head, taking the large member into her hand. He groaned, watching her stroke him. Her face was getting closer, only for him to buck up as she dragged her tongue against the tip of his member. “Bulma…” Her lips trailed down his shaft, appearing at the base before working their way back up. He hissed, then let out a moan as she engulfed his member. He could feel it at the back of her throat. That tongue was everywhere, sending jolts of pleasure up and down his spine. Goku heard her slurp and thrust up into that warm mouth. He wanted more. How had he gone without such a thing? Pure heaven was around him, making his head spin. “Keep…fuck…”

Bulma had closed her eyes, his precum had been leaking onto her tongue. She moaned, sending vibrations up his member. The heiress was already imagining what it would feel like for him to take her with his cock. She pulled up, leaving the head of his cock in her mouth, sucking on it one last time before popping off. “Goku…please…”

The saiyan stared up at her, seeing exactly what she wanted, but at the same time, Goku longed to try something new. “Do you think you can be on top?” he asked. His wife never let him do this. It was always the same boring things.

Bulma pulled herself up and climbed on top of him. She had tried this once before and Yamcha didn’t like it. Goku was watching her every move as she grabbed his member. “Ready?” She was convinced that this was what she wanted. How could she have been so blind before?

Goku nodded, grabbing her hips as she began to lower herself. He heard her gasp as he hissed. It was like warm velvet was surrounding him. Those electrical twinges were back. The saiyan opened his eyes, staring up at her with a grin.

Bulma couldn’t believe how deep it was. His cock had to be all the way in. The heiress had never been this full before. Her eyes looked down at him, finding him giving her the most loving expression. Slowly, she rocked her hips. Letting out a whimper as she felt him against that marvelous spot inside of her. Suddenly, he thrust his hips upward, matching her rocking. “Goku…oh…”

The saiyan groaned, holding her hips in place as they made love. Her perky breasts were shaking with each thrust. “Bulma…oh, damn…” He thrust up harder, wanting to feel more.

“Go…oh, yes…yes…Goku…” She whimpered as she placed her hands on his chest. “De…fa…oh.” Bulma was going to tell him what she needed, but it seemed that he already knew. His cock was moving so fast, each thrust was greater than the last. “Goku…Ah.” His hands came up grabbing her breasts and squeezing them. “Yes…oh!”

Goku panted, thrusting up harder. Every sound she made was driving him forward. “Bul…Bulma…” He kept going, feeling himself growing close.

Bulma whimpered, feeling warmth spread throughout her body. “Go…GOKU!” It felt like the Earth was shaking under her. She moaned, clamping down on his cock. It felt like he was falling as a different warmth filled her. “Goku,” her breath hitched as he pulled her down into a kiss.

Goku panted as they separated. “That was…”

“Incredible,” Bulma answered for him. She leaned back down, kissing him again. His arms went around her back, pulling her as close as possible. His cock was still inside of her. But there was still something on her mind. What was going to happen now? Goku was still married. Yamcha was still her boyfriend.

Goku noticed her worry and sighed. “I’ll leave Chichi.” He watched her eyes light up. “It’s time I started living. Chichi can have Yamcha when we revive him.”

Bulma giggled, feeling happy with herself. Before she knew it, she had fallen asleep on his stomach, not realizing that he was still inside her.

The saiyan grinned to himself. “I guess we’ll pick up where we left off tomorrow.” He kept his arms wrapped around her as they slept, thinking how glad he was that he was not only healed up, but out of that hospital.

* * *

 

They returned from Namek. Frieza had been defeated and all of their friends had been revived. Vegeta had taken up Bulma’s offer to live at Capsule Corp until a good ship was prepared for him to leave, and left a couple of weeks later. Gohan was living and training with Piccolo. The boy seemed happier that way.

Almost a year had gone by since then.

Yamcha was glaring at Goku. The human now had a hatred of his former friend. He had no idea that Goku had divorced Chichi and had placed the moves on Bulma. It was hard to believe that the saiyan could be so callous.

“Ya.” Yamcha glared down at the baby boy that was climbing towards him. He hated that thing, it was a reminder of his betrayal.

Bulma leaned down, picking up a boy with black hair and blue eyes. “Trunks, where do you think you’re going?” She had given birth on Namek. Everyone was kind of mad that she went on the trip pregnant, but really, who was going to pilot the ship?

“Da.” Trunks smiled as Goku came up behind his wife, wrapping his arms around her.

“That’s right, Trunks.” Goku smiled, taking his son from Bulma. “You’ve almost got it. Say dad.”

The boy giggled, which had Bulma giggling. “I think Mama would be a better word for that.” She grabbed his arm and leaned up, giving Goku a kiss on the cheek. She couldn’t be happier. “Maybe Daddy, can give mommy some healing in the lab.”

Goku smirked. “I bet he can.” The saiyan looked down at his son. Everything was perfect. If only he had just married Bulma in the first place, he wouldn’t have had to suffer. At least he figured that out before it was too late.

The End.


End file.
